graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Sergei Nikolai
Sergei Nikolai The story of Sergei Nikolai as he is known today started quite weak because really at first military guilds had made not much on an enjoying scene on him. This can still be relatable because new gens even of this day dislike military guilds because they do not fully dig into the good within them and stop at the iron stage all beginers start with. But let us begin with the story. The Beggining '' Back in the begging of 2014 a spar warrior who was tired of towering and sparing asked his friend for guidance about what he should do next. His friend responded that Sergei at the time named Sergei should join a military guild because they were exciting. When Sergei tried to join a random guild he was abused and kicked out almost immediately because the leadership of that guild deemed him as a spy out of the blue.(The guild was Sarovia.) Offended by such harsh action Sergei then joined another minor guild that was a semi regiment/ally of a guild called Malum lead by Peter. Sergei quickly made friends with the minor guild’s leader and even went to battle on the first day of joining. When he got to the battlefild at snow town he noticed that the enemy was sarovia and the battle had begun. After many hours of fighting the battle was finally won boosting Sergei’s excitement about military guilds. But it was not much of a morale boost at the end because the days turned bitter for all because in Sergei’s opinion Malum started to act way to rashly and soon lost all its land even after Sergei warned them not to be so quick at attacking. Disapointed with this loss Sergei left the big military guilds behind and went over to a smaller guild called Wolfbane lead by Dragmire Wolfbane.The time that was quite fun and Sergei met many friends there and learned more wisdoms from military veterans who were in retirement there to be a more successfull soldier and commander. Thanking Dragmire wolfbane Sergei set off to join a new military guild. With his great spar skills he became known as one of the best fighters in the GMC at the time. He was serving under Germain in Crawford at the time but soon it all ended for Crawford was destroyed because of internal conflict. There he met Tyrell who would later play a huge role in his life.After that Sergei already in 2015, tried his luck with Sarovia again not yet knowing that it was as bad as was later revealed. He quickly became the top fighter and soon he also once again met Tyrell and was proposed to become Constantine’s royal guard. Sergei took the offer gladly and tried his best to serve sarovia. But after some time Sergei realized that Sarovia was not really a guild of great respect. They were not nice to lower ranks and threw crazy graal parties that really did not do anyone any good. After some time he and Tyrell decided to leave and their paths diverted again. ''Vaiken Spending some time sparing and getting used to his old life Sergei met Tyrell again as well as his old friend Anthony and a man named Ignis. Tyrell told Sergei of how he had made a guild called Vaiken and how Sergei was welcome to join him. Sergei agreed if he was allowed to be a squire and work his way up the ranks. Tyrell agreed and Sergei’s path to greater achievement began. He worked hard and quickly climbing up the ranks caught the eye of Ignis who was Tyrell’s brother and shared the throne with him. Ignis told Sergei (still Mr.D at the time). That he wanted to adopt Sergei as his son and for him to become prince. Also Sergei with his acceptional sparring skills caught the eye of a Valerian named Achilles/Beatles Valeria and he told him he could have the Valerian name which was a great honor for Sergei.Becauss there was a great amount of peace in the lands of Graal Sergei thought nothing bad was coming towards a well astablished guild like Vaiken but he was wrong. A week after he became prince a huge and alien military to him came to York town. The guild was named The State and when questioned why they were here they explained it was a training activity and they will soon leave. But they did not leave and later when Vaiken came to ask again told them to get out of york because it was theirs. Tyrell not accepting such a crude act of backstabbing assigned Sergei to gather up the army and help him lead it into battle. Sergei did the best he could gathering 16 soldiers by his side and on Tyrell’s command leading them into battle. At first the Vaiken forces were met with heavy resistance at the york bridge on which you could PK in 2016 but soon started to push state back into the city and somehow managed to make state ceasefire for 24 hours and making york neutral land earning Sergei praise for his first ever lead battle and his first victory. The next day Sergei decided that in order to win Vaiken troops should attack the State capital founded in Delta at that time. The point was to not win the battle but to cause commotion in the city to tire out the State forces so they could not attack york again. The plan worked, even if the capital was not taken the soldiers of state fighting the Vaiken troops and after that a huge mob of pkers attracted to the battle did not have the power to go on and agreed to a peace deal with Vaiken the next day.After that Sergei/still Mr.D travled to many guilds and there are too many to write about so this part of the story was just about how he later met Germain again in Hyperion and led a revolution against his corrupt gf and then how he met Joe Kyro and felt respect for him and more and more. Also how Sergei before all this made a guild called the phantom empire and managed to rally the other guilds to make a powerful blow to the old sarovia killinb it that same day. It would later recover as the New Sarovian Empire but there followed a long recooperatin stage. Aurea and How the Original Kiev Grad Came to Be That was until Sergei found himself in Aurea under Kevlar’s leadership. He liked Kevlar a lot he was a very wise and thoughtf man who wanted more for his people. His alligence with Auel in the previous years and his successful campaigns against Sarovia brought him much fame. But after some time Kevlar needed a new leader to take Aurea from him and so he chose Azrael. Sergei was happy with the pick at first until while he was leading an Aurean regiment some weird stuff concerning an anti Aurean cult began to happen. Sergei asked for guidance from Azrael but the leader chose this to be not important. So Sergei figured the whole thing out by himself and his guildmates. In the end Sergei got tired that Azrael didn’t care about his people a lot and so he separated his guild from Aurea naming it Kiev Grad as a rebel force against Azraelan Aurea. His old companions from Wolfbane Meg and Stephan helped him out a lot but after some battles ending in either ceasefires or losses Sergei had to surrender because the battles sometimes ended at 4 AM EST which was tiering both sides but because Aurea had more allies it held superior. The Return of Sergei and Kiev Grad After that Sergei once again went to some other guilds like Muzak’s guild and Xavi lead by Fyre only to return later with new Kiev plans.Sergei came back with another Kiev this time a Kiev that was ready to fight sarovia. Proposing a quick plan to take out sarovia to Paw Vivre and other leader at that time the guilds attacked sarovia at all fronts which caused complete victory. Sarovia denied it and got nullified.Kiev was remade with the same people and it was even more successfu. Aurea was gone at the time and everyone forgave Sergei with his stupidity with the whole revolt thing. He quickly allied most of the minor guilds to help him and defeated those that did not after the victory again Sarovia. Everything was going great until now Azoman and Oxeria did not appear on the horizon and deman thag Kiev was to convert to Azlam and stay out of their way. The people of Kiev decided that was the stupidest thing they ever heard because they followed the Kiev Bear and so they said no. And so 2 great armies of Oxeria and Azoman invaded Kievian York but as the battle broke Sarovians appeared on the battlefield and the fight went to a house to decide the winner. If you died you would be teleported to a closed up fence and would be out so both sides had to be careful. Azoman and Oxeria having twice the number of troops as Kiev tried to win 2 times but ever time the Kievians would outskill them. Then Azoman and Oxeria said they were hitting each other and causing friendly fire so the fight ended in a ceasafire. Later on Sergei would give Oxeria and Azoman york to stop them taking over any land by tiring them out by attacking york. This did succeed but later Sergei decided to stop the bloodshed which made his people revolt and the second Kiev died because of a mass-kicking. Kiev Empire and KSSR Kiev Empire alreayd made with Edgar and with old members like Stephan and Meg had a very successful start but quickly became the target of most major militarries because of Muzak. Muzak joined the Empire claiming he was a friend but later highjaked Edgar’s account proceeding to blackmail Sergei that if he doesn’t do what he wants his second regiment would die. Which Earned Muzak and the alt he gave to Edgar a ban for 2 months. Edgar recovered on his main and the members were transferred to a new guild. At the same time Poland and a small group of rebels who had left the Kiev Empire under Truth Verin were planning to fight Kiev. Kiev would have defeated the rebels if the unbanned sarovia didn’t apear again and calmed everyone down. That same night the Kiev Empire was destroyed because Sergei lost a spar to the leader of Poland,Christian. But the Polish victory was short lived because Sergei joined Truth Verin and Zaza in Gelenda to finish off Poland once and for all. It did succeed giving Truth Verin a huge boost to fame which he would later mess up with Sau.The KSSR was later made which focused on defeating Muzak who proclaimed war on it when it was in prelaunch. After Muzak’s and some other of his allied guilds fell KSSR did indeed form a friendship with Sarovia to defeat Muzak which would later cause another major point in Sergei’s story and the Kiev story.' 'The Evil Kiev or How Sergei Got Mad' After the KSSR Sergei really chilled in some guilds until he came to a Roman Empire guild lead by Stephan’s son Jon. Unfortunately after Sergei joined some weird stuff happened that looked like spying causing Jon to take a break and blaming Sergei for this chaos. Sergei got insulted by such claim not supported with any evidence and left. Making another Kiev in the process that really had no real goal except fighting for what the people thought to be just. That’s kind of how the rest of the Kievs went. Being more of a war crusade militaristic guild. This Kiev started off very poorly and really struggled to get its members onlien on the right times. This did not bother Sergei because he thought this Kiev was going to be peaceful until a cause occured. It did occur 2 weeks later when the latest state which then would be Nova State came around. Many said that this State was out to kill all the minor guilds after Sarovia and so Sergei went to investigate a battle between Sarovia and State at Delta. When he came he was met by Jon and some other State soldiers telling him to go back to his trash Kiev and not get involoved. This was a cause Sergei needed to kickstart his guild. That same evening he has an army of 12 ready to march over to Delta. Sarovia and State were still fighting but as soon as State saw the new Kiev forces aproachinb they new they were outnumbered and the battle ended less than an hour later. It was a victory but Sergei didn’t have enough. He met the Saroivan and Oxerian armies as well as some Brazilian and some minor military ones and told them that Kiev would invade York Town tomorrow which was owned by State. They all agreed and next morning Kiev marched into york telling the pre Nova State to surrender or fight and it worked. York was taken without a single death. After that the State fell and became some Nova State but that died away quite quickly too without arousing conflict.After such a victory the Sarovian,Oxerian,and Kievian bond grew stronger but Sergei still withheld from working with Sarovia fully. Sarovia was already lead by Martius and Sergei thought he would turn out fine. But he was wrong as he found out later. Kiev then made a couple of successful campaigns against a guild that was created by Octane killing it the day after launch.(I still feel sorry, Octane wasn’t the problem it was who he gave leader to). Then some Lyncan and other minor and medium guilds and even a returning Azlam with who Kiev has a cold war until it died internally. But then Sergei had to fly to Russia and meet his family for 2 weeks not paying attention to the game so Martius gave tye Kiev lands away to some barbaric guild lead by a new gen. When Sergei came back he found his lands gone and the guild almost dead. He quickly got everything back into shape calling this a previous Kiev remake he started fighting all the guilds who had his land and were a threat. It was very successful because it ended 8 guilds not counting the guilds killed before he went to his break. Understanding The MistakesSergei quickly realized that Martius was no different from Constantine. It was the same false claiming snake only now it looked different. Sergei decided to trick Sarooxeria to give him some extra lands and as soon as he did he gave them to Nealon and retired from Kiev thinking not to make one again and actually make a guild that is not only focused on killing many guilds in a short amount of time. 'Joining Nealon and Nealon vs Sarovia Wars' Sergei joined Nealon but took a 2 week break from graal while he was in it. When he came back he found that most of the officers were lazy, Stephan who was the a Brigadier General wasn’t on top of his Graal life which was fine. So Sergei devised a reform plan that quickly grew popular and made the guild have 18-20 people on per day for the first week before dropping to 16-18 per day. With his success he became a Ministed of Defense and Maj General in Nealon which would soon prove crucial. Nealon assisted the Norwegian Empire and the guilds lead by Thanatos against Sarovia. The battke lasted for 8 hours straight which in the end caused Norway to backstab Nealon and get away while Thanato’s guild retreated on their own. As instructed by Nealon‘s regent Joe Kyro Sergei stroke a bargain for a ceasefire with Sarovia and taking york in order to defeat Norway who betrayed everyone. But this was fast lived because the next day a Sarovian ally called the Strelezhian Empire inavded Li’s Dojo and after some time sarovia showed up saying Nealon violates the agreement because we didn’t give Strelizhian the Dojo and that Nealon would lose all their lands. Sergei quickly called for help and Ordo Magnus answered the call attacking Sarovia who was capturing york and holding there. Nealon soon overpowered the Strelizhian forces and diverted Sarovia by attacking MoD. Afted some time proof was shown that MoD fell and was long argued between Richard and Sergei against Constaine who knew he lost so he left the discord chat. Then Nealon turned towards York and after some time when Sergei told his warriors to fight on and went to sleep because he didn’t take a break the whole 8 hours while most did York was won by Ordo. After that time Sergei once again earned praise was his military skills in Nealon and all looked well until Twister did a stupid act of being rude to his troops causing most to leave. Sergei stayed but he told him he could leave so he did. 'Imperia and Elysia''' Sergei joined Imperia and after some time observing went on a mad recruiting spree and later developed the Orlov Trials that were tested to make 2 Imperian Guards. Lt.Guards. As of now Sergei is a Captain of the Guard in Imperia and is enjoying the calm life while it lasts.For now his campaigns have brought him over 25 victories and over 20 guilds have been lain to rest by just Kiev not including the other armies he has commanded.For now this is the end until something happens. And that’s when it did, Sergei was sent on a mission to help Elysia reach major activity. His efforts were soon rewarded with activity and praise but after some time Elyisa became inactive once again. Sergei, fueled by his failure to keep it active tried again.